


Wonderful Tricks

by jaximus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Other, brief mention of implied shun/kotori really, comparisons, mentions of zexal characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaximus/pseuds/jaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could see through Yuuya's eyes. And what he saw reminded him of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> This idea kind of just popped into my mind last night and so I word vomited and this is what I got. Maybe later I'll revise it? I don't know. It started out as 'yuuto seeing reira as haruto' but then it expanded into this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V and Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal and all involved characters don't belong to me.

He’s able to see things through Yuuya’s eyes. He sees the look on Shun’s face, bitter and angry but with a glimmer of sad familiarity. He knows Shun sees him in Yuuya’s face, but in nothing else.

He never walked with such confidence or pep. He never had the sparkle in his eye he noticed when looking through Yuuya’s eyes as he gazed in the mirror. And never, ever, has his smile ever reached his own eyes like that.

The things he sees through Yuuya’s eyes remind him of home. Before, he saw Ruri in Yuzu, for obvious reasons, but now? Now she sees bright green hair tied in a bun and keeping them all in check. He sees Mizuki Kotori, all sass, but gentle.

He hopes Yuzu doesn’t go up to Shun for some fucked up reason and kiss him, because that would be too realistic.

When Yuuya talks, and moves, and gazes at his reflection, Yuuto sees many things. Sometimes, he sees himself in the sad lines on Yuuya’s forehead. Other times, he expects the boy to scream  _ “Kattobingu da, ore!” _ and jump into the air because his entire persona screams  _ Yuuma. _

In that asshole Reiji, he saw Kaito. In Gongenzaka, he saw small glimmers of Tetsuo. And the list went on, and on.

What hurt the most was seeing Reira through Yuuya’s eyes for the first time, all shy and quiet.

He wanted so badly to spur Yuuya into buying a giant bag of caramels, until he stopped to realize that it wasn’t Tenjou Haruto he was looking at.

Sometimes, he saw Heartland through Yuuya’s eyes, when looking at Maiami, but the familiarity disappeared when the Lancers travelled to Synchro.

He saw through Yuuya’s eyes what a disaster the Friendship Cup was. He saw through Yuuya’s eyes what Shun did during his duel with Dennis, and how Yuuto’s metaphorical blood  _ boiled _ , first at Dennis for being who he was, then for Kai-Reiji, for letting him into the Lancers, and then at Shun. Shun, who was so desperate to get his sister back, to get revenge, almost stooping to Academia’s level.

The only time Yuuto doesn’t remember anything is when he’s dueling Crow. The only thing he can pull out of his own memory was a vague feeling of dueling, and the warmth and comfort of Summoning Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. For a minute, he panicked - why did Yuuya have his monster?

Until he remember that he was everything  _ but _ dead, trapped in the prison of Yuuya’s mind with no body, no voice.

Just his eyes, which looked through Yuuya’s, and played wonderful tricks on him.


End file.
